My Turn To Protect
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: COMPLETE*sequel to The Many Adventures of Another Trio*Harry collapses suddenly at the start of his fifth year. What caused this? And why are Mcgonagall and Dumbledore down for the count also? Only the time-turner will tell.
1. prologue: Where the Trouble Begins

Welcome to the prologue of My Turn To Protect. I'm your host!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed 'The Many Adventures of Another Trio'.  
  
WARNING: Read the aforementioned story first! You will get lost on some things!  
  
Now, here it goes!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter was feeling ill. Not that that was a big deal, he hadn't  
  
felt 'good' since his fourth year. But today, something felt different  
  
inside him. He also noticed the same with Tabby. She was Professor  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall to everyone else, though. She too looked a bit pale.  
  
" Maybe you should go to the Infirmery, Harry. You do look a bit  
  
under the weather", said Hermione Granger next to him. Ron also  
  
advised him of his looks.  
  
" You look like you've been hit by the bloody Knight Bus!"  
  
"Thanks Ron. That was a real help." He said in a slightly sarcastic  
  
tone to his best friend. But he must have looked a right mess, for even  
  
Snape had seemed to notice something was amiss. And that didn't  
  
happen every day either. But thoughts of himself stopped as soon as  
  
Dumbledore stood up. Harry knew that this year, his fitfth, would be  
  
much more restricted than it was before. Voldermort had risen again.  
  
" Attention everyone! I would like to go over the new precautions in  
  
the light of Voldermort's return." Everyone save Harry shook ever so  
  
slightly. Harry, however, had seen Voldermort too many times to care.  
  
" First off, students may only go outside for class. Secondly, there  
  
will be no Quidditch this year." The Weasley Twins gasped, then  
  
promptly passed out. Dumbledore peered forward to make sure they  
  
were ok, then retuned to his speech.  
  
" I know many, like the Weasley twins, are dissapointed. But know  
  
I would never had made the decision if it could be avoided. Especially  
  
around Quidditch." He added in a slightly deflated tone. Professor  
  
Mcgonagall also seemed rather let down, a rare event in itself.  
  
" Secondly, a list will be going out tommorow for all those that will  
  
be going home for holidays this year. You will be sent home by floo.  
  
Muggleborns must tell us by Friday so we can be prepared to add your  
  
family's fireplace to the Floo Network. That is all. Let us begin the  
  
feast!" Harry looked back at his plate, which was now filled with food.  
  
Hermione shook Fred and George to conciousness, and they all dug in.  
  
Harry's spirits were definatly lowered by the lack of Quidditch, but he  
  
was happy that he'd be able to spend the summer at Hogwarts. And  
  
entire summer made up for the lack of his favorite sport and then some.  
  
So he ate without complaint until dinner was over. As they were leaving,  
  
Professor Dumbledore caught Harry's eye and the boy bid his friends  
  
goodnight and walked back up to the Head Table.  
  
" Harry, I wonder if I could talk to you for a bit?"  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Dumbledore excused himself from the others  
  
and motioned for Harry to follow him to his office. When they entered,  
  
Fawakes flew to Harry.  
  
" 'Lo Fawkes." The boy said, petting the firebird's new plumage.  
  
He let out a note and flew back to his perch.  
  
" Harry, I first want to know what is bothering you." Ah. So he  
  
noticed it too.  
  
" I feel sort of sick, but it's in my head instead of my stomach.  
  
I feel....odd." Dumbledore nodded, a small smile on his face. And  
  
if Harry knew the headmaster as well as he thought, that mean't he  
  
knew why. But Harry also knew better than to ask. He'd end up with  
  
a riddle instead.  
  
" Hmnn. I see. Than he was not who I suspected him to be."  
  
"Who?" But Fate choose at that moment for him to loose control  
  
of himelf. He fell from the chair, hitting his head on the arm, and passed  
  
out. And at that moment, he saw Dumbledore fall as well. Then all was  
  
black.  
************************************************************  
  
I'm evil, I know it.  
  
I want to tell everyone that I still have no name for this AU series. Here are the titles:  
  
The Many Adventures of Another Trio-COMPLETE. AD, Alberforth, and MM @Hogwarts My Turn To Protect- Harry goes back in time to save two of the people he cares about. Junior Mints- short story on Minerva's thoughts after MTTP Marai- anothet time turner tale, save Harry visits a possible future instead.  
  
Can anyone give me a good title for the series? I can only think of 'Saga of Time'. And that doesn't sound very good to me. R &R!!! 


	2. ch1: Where Harry Makes A Decision

Reviewers:  
  
Narcissa: Go read 'The Many Adventures of Another Trio. You'll find out why Harry calls Prof. M Tabby in the end of it. And this is definetly AD/MM. I played with thier ages, so she is only a few years younger than Dumbledore.  
  
Lemon_Drops: LOL. I knew someone would have that reaction. Did you guess what going on yet?  
again, read 'The Many Adventures of Another Trio' before reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Everything was blury when Harry woke up. Where was he? What  
  
hap-.Then He remembered. He felt sick, then he spoke with  
  
Dumbledore. Then he fell. And so did the Headmaster!  
  
" Professor?!?!" He shot up in bed. Bed? He began searching for  
  
his glasses. When he finally found them, he pushed them back on his  
  
nose. Now everything was clear, but spining. With a groan, Harry  
  
flopped back down. His insides felt like they weren't functioning at  
  
all. He turned his head to the right. He had to know where the head-  
  
master was. He was lying in the bed next to Harry, very pale and  
  
still except for the rise and fall of his cheast that indicated he was still  
  
breathing. But he still looked terribly dead, and that frightened Harry  
  
pretty badly. He tried sitting up again, only slower this time. The  
  
infirmary was no longer spinning. Harry began looking for Madam  
  
Pomfry to ask her what happened until his eyes fell upon a female  
  
figure in the bed on his left.  
  
" Professor Mcgonagall!!" It was indead his Head of House, lying  
  
as motionless as Dumbledore was, her cheast steadily rising being the  
  
only sign of life in her. But Harry could see something else, scarlet  
  
threads gleamed in the morning light and encased her prone form.  
  
He looked back towards Dumbledore. They could barely be seen, but  
  
the strands were around him too. Then Harry looked himself over.  
  
The strands encased him too! But before he could figure out any more,  
  
a low voice like silk stopped him.  
  
" Lay down Mr. Potter. You'll break the enchantment." It was none  
  
other than Snape. Harry did what he was told for once.  
  
" What happened to us Professor? Why is Professor Mcgonagall  
  
here?" Snape held up his hand to stem the flow of questions.  
  
" It's complicated."  
  
" Tell me anyway." Snape's lips curled slightly. He was amused.  
  
" Fine. You recall being saved by the Headmaster in your first year?"  
  
Harry nodded, and put a hand to his throat. He'd never forget hearing  
  
someone yell his name when Quirrel tried to strangle him.  
  
" Well, it seems someone within Voldermort's inner circle, possibly  
  
Voldermort himself, has gotten ahold of a yearly time turner. He has  
  
attacked or killed both Mcgonagall and the Headmaster in the past."  
  
Harry's eyes got wide. That means he would die too! He might have  
  
died with his parents had Dumbledore not helped them hide!  
  
" But why are we still here? Shouldn't Voldermort have taken over?  
  
Or even Grindelwald?"  
  
" There red strands are from Fawkes. I don't know how it works, but  
  
as long as they exhist, time will not change. But sooner or later they will  
  
fade and the world will change dramatically." Harry gulped. Ron,  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all might die or worse if  
  
Dumbledore died in the past. World War II would end in defead for the  
  
allies if he wasen't there! So many horrible things would happen, all if  
  
this one man wasen't there. In two seconds, Harry had made up his  
  
mind on what to do.  
  
" If a person saved by someone attacked in this way went back to  
  
when the savior was still alive, would he be ok?" Snape's eyebrows rose.  
  
" Are you thinking what I think your thinking Potter?!"  
  
" If you mean do I want to go back and save them, then yes." He  
  
furrowed his brows.  
  
" I can pull it off Professor. You may not like it, but you know I can.  
  
And besides, my life is most closely affected. Let me save myself." Snape  
  
growled softly. He did know Harry could do it, he just didn't want to be  
  
in his debt. He too would probably die if this went wrong.  
  
" Fine. I'll get the god-damn time turner." And with a swish of black  
  
robes, the now irrate Potions Master left. Harry stiffled a chortle. He  
  
looked back at the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress with a  
  
resolute face.  
  
" For all the times you protected me, it's my turn to protect you."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Your out of your bloody mind." Ron Weasley was in shock.  
  
Harry had just told him what he planned to do, and Ron didn't  
  
take it well.  
  
"You'll end up fighting You-know-oh! alright! Voldermort!" He  
  
shivered. When he had said You-know- Harry had given him a  
  
good glare. Bu the still hated to say it.  
  
" I have to Ron. I owe Dumbledore my life. At least I can help him  
  
just this once. And Professor Mcgonagall is important to me too! I  
  
can't just lay here and hope for a miracle." He was still lying in the  
  
infirmary, growing weaker by the hour, dressed in old school  
  
cloths from Dumbledore's years. (they were actually the Headmaster's  
  
old school cloths. Suprisingly they wore the same size as students.)  
  
Now all he needed was the time turner Snape promised. Professor  
  
Vector already had found the date he needed to go back to. It turned  
  
out that she was really good at timecharts.( though Hermione did help.)  
  
" Potter, are you ready?" came the low voice of Snape. Harry gave  
  
a weak nod, and the teacher put the gold chain arounf the boy's neck.  
  
He also handed him a letter.  
  
" Give this to the Headmistress. Her name is Adrianna Falendir. She  
  
will understnad the situation and help you protect them. Oh, and just to  
  
let you know, the headmaster is 17 and Professor Mcgonagall is 15."  
  
Harry grinned in a weak sort of way. It would be weired calling them  
  
by thier first names. Well, Dumbledore at least would be odd.  
  
" And watch out for his brother, Alberforth. He isn't the sharpest  
  
pencil in the box." Snape gave what would have been a smile on  
  
someone else, then twisted the time-turner.  
  
" See ya Harry", said Ron as the room blurred and Harry lost  
  
sight of the two others.  
  
****************************************************  
  
I know it's a bit slow going, but I don't want it to be rushed. And I hope you don't think I'll update a this pace all the time. I do have finals coming up! 


	3. ch2: Where the Whole Mess Starts

hihihihihihi! Hope you forgive me for the wait....I have this reallt hard Science test tommorow and then a math one the next day.....so gomen-nasai (sorry)! *bows*  
  
This may seem a bit rushed, but I wanted to update before the weekend. sorry bout that too.  
  
@Isis: I got this cute scene worked out for you and Sev. I though it up while swimming, of all the places. You'll love it. You might even get yourself a kiss ^_~  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Before him was the main hall of Hogwarts.  
  
But he knew he had made it back to the past. As fast as his dizzy body  
  
could go, he raced to the Headmistress's office so he wouldn't be seen.  
  
It hadn't occured to him until then that walking around like normal  
  
would be trouble. The Professor's younger selves couldn't see Harry  
  
Potter before the even met James! He stopped when he found himself  
  
able to breath easily. It had worked! He would be fine in this time unless  
  
they died. Breathlessly, Harry finally found himself staring at the  
  
familiar stone gargoyle he had been at hours ago.  
  
" Droobles Best Blowing Gum! Fizzing Whiz-" He stopped. Wrong  
  
passwords. They wouldn't be the same as Dumbledore's.  
  
" Damn. What could it be? Hmmm... Gryfindor? Ravenclaw?  
  
Dragon? Hogwarts?" No movement.  
  
" This won't be as easy as I thought." He bit his lip. He had to guess  
  
it!  
  
" How about something girls like? perhaps...." He had no clue.  
  
Maybe it was something else? He furrowed his brows in concentration.  
  
What could it be? Snape hadn't mentioned as password at all!  
  
" New student? I'm guessing you need to see the Headmistress?"  
  
came a voice from his left. A comforting, familiar voice. the voice of  
  
Albus Dumbledore. Harry spun around to meet a curious blue gaze, the  
  
same one that made him feel like he was being x-rayed. The young man  
  
in front of him smiled kindly. Harry looked down so his face was  
  
not in view. He could alter his face so he wouldn't be noticed. His hair  
  
would have to stay. Damnit.  
  
" Um. Yes, I am. Do you-er- happen to know the password?" He  
  
nodded. Dumbledore walked forward and turned to the gargoyle.  
  
" Lilly-of-the-Valley!" Harry blinked. Ah. So it was a flower.  
  
" There you go. I'm Albus, by the way. Hope to see you in  
  
Gryffindor!" He extended his hand. Harry shook it, a smile on  
  
his face.  
  
" I'm-" But before he could say anything, a sweet voice came  
  
from behind.  
  
" Excuse me boys. What are you out here for?" Harry turned  
  
around. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever  
  
seen. Long brown hair was in two braids that reached the floor,  
  
and sparkling eyes gave him yet another x-ray feeling.  
  
" This boy is a transfer student from- where are you from?"  
  
" Bexbeuton."  
  
" Ah! I see. And he needs to speak with you Professor  
  
Falendir." She looked at Harry with suspicion, but he moved  
  
his eyes to the letter franticly. She followed his gaze and then  
  
looked back at Albus.  
  
" Thank you Albus. I will take it from here." Albus turned  
  
and walked towards the common room.  
  
" In my office if you will my boy." Harry followed, numb.  
  
Up the stairs they went until the door to the office was in view.  
  
Once inside, Professor Falendir sat behind her desk, and Harry  
  
sat in front of the large oak desk.  
  
" Now, may I see that letter?" He handed it to her. Every few  
  
moments as she read, here eyebrows rose and fell in understanding.  
  
" I see. Did Albus get a good look at you?"  
  
" No ma'm. He only saw my hair." She nodded.  
  
" From what I gather, your name is Harry Potter. You are a  
  
student of Minerva's in the 90's and young Albus is headmaster  
  
then." He nodded.  
  
" I don't know when it will happen, but it seems Albus and Minerva  
  
are in dreadful danger. How old are you?" Harry looked up.  
  
" fifthteen." She bit her lip.  
  
" Well, you'll have to look seventeen if you want to protect Albus."  
  
Standing up, Falendir came around the desk and sat in the chair  
  
opposite Harry.  
  
" Let's see. You have lovely eyes. How's blue-grey sound?" She  
  
spoke now like a schoolgirl, which supprised Harry. Her eyes  
  
danced with slight amusement when he blushed.  
  
" And your nose." She muttered a spell that made his nose tingle  
  
and shrink. His jaw dropped. This was advanced magic she was doing,  
  
and without a break in between them! This was some witch! The  
  
probing continued until she handed him a mirror. He didn't look like  
  
Harry Potter anymore. His nose was rather mousy, and his blue-grey  
  
eyes looked a lot like Dumbledore's.  
  
" Now Harry, what your doing is extremly illegal. I need for you to  
  
be cautious. That letter tells you are a parselmouth. Don't speak if you  
  
are around a Slytherin. They have pet snakes. I also advise you to read  
  
ahead in copies of the 7th year books. Albus and Minerva can help you  
  
in potions, as they share that class with Alberforth Dumbledore. I will  
  
watch out for Minerva the best I can, but try to stay around her as  
  
much as possible, alright?" He nodded.  
  
" I'll do anything to protect them, Professor." She smiled sweetly at  
  
him. Harry visibly relaxed. She was so calming. She dismissed him and  
  
he got up to leave.  
  
" Oh, and the Gryffindor password is 'Lemon Drop'." He laughed.  
  
" You can guess who made that one up." He nodded while laughing.  
  
Trust Dumbledore to make up a password involving candy.  
  
" Wait! Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
" yes professor."  
  
" Tryouts are tommorow afternoon. Try to get on. Albus is our Seeker  
  
and Minerva is a Chaser. You'll be able to stay with them more." And  
  
with that, Harry was allowed to leave. This was one hell of a day.  
  
' Why the Bloody Hell is it always me who gets in the scewy situation?'  
  
He thought miserably. But then he thought of two people he cared  
  
deeply about who were lying as death in the future.  
  
' If by my life or my death I can save you, I will.'  
  
**************************************************  
  
That last line was off Aragorn's from Lord Of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. It seemed to fit here somehow. Hope you're enjoying it.  
  
TO FLAMERS: DO NOT REVIEW IF YOU HATE THIS. IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF. There is a reason my new motto is 'screw canon'. This is definitly AU.  
  
Everyone else, the button calls you. 


	4. ch3: Where A Friendship Begins

Ok. I;m writing as fast a I can. That is, I;m writing two stories at once. LOL  
  
Enjoy.  
  
P/S: In the words of Freelancer, MY fic, MY rules  
  
Dedicated to Aeryn Alexander, your great! *huggles* and Selene, don't ever give up.  
And before I forget, if any of you know who Gross Reality is and stories he has  
  
flamed, please tell me in your reviews. He needs to learn respect . If you want to  
  
see why, read his story and Selene's...Stories of the Hogwarts Sisterhood, I think. He has  
  
no respect for authors in general. Thank you.  
***********************************************************  
  
The Gryffinodor common room was empty. And so was the  
  
dorm (Harry's bed happened to be in between the Dumbledore  
  
brothers). So he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He hadn't  
  
realized how hungry he was until just then. The hall was beautifuly  
  
decorated for the Starting Feast, and all of the students were curious as  
  
to the new student. The Headmistress had gotton there before him, and  
  
she made a hand motion as to invite him to be sorted just as the first  
  
years filled in.  
  
" Before the first years', I'd like to introduce a student formerly of  
  
Beubeuton Academy of Magic. May I present Mr. Daniel Alder." There  
  
was polite applause from the student body. In the crowd Harry could  
  
see Dumbledore, i Albusi/ , he corrected. He couldn't call him by  
  
his last name in this time. Beside him was a boy who was obviously his  
  
younger brother and a girl with beautiful black hair. Professor  
  
Mcgonagall, Harry decided, was kind-looking for how strict she was in  
  
his time.  
  
" Mr. Alder, please put the Sorting Hat on your head." And so he did,  
  
mentally thanking Professor Falindir for the nice name.  
i hmmmmnnn...... what bravery!i/ said the hat. i I'll put you  
  
in..................i/  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!" Thunderous applause rose up from the  
  
Gryffindor table. Dumbledore flagged him over as he came down the  
  
steps.  
  
" Nice to see you in Gryffindor Daniel." Albus said in unison  
  
with his brother. Tabby laughed.  
  
" My name's Albus Dumbledore, and this is my brother Alberforth."  
  
Harry shook Alberforth's hand.  
  
" And this is Minerva Mcgonagall. But we just call her Tabby."  
  
Minerva smiled at him.  
  
" Nice to meet you." The Sorting went on without a hitch, and they  
  
were soon eating happily.  
  
" So," said Albus, " When did you decided to come here?" He  
  
swallowed a ball of mashed potatoes.  
  
" About a month or so. I'm..well...an orphan." Dumbledore turned  
  
red.  
  
" Oh...ummm.."  
  
" Don't worry about it." He relaxed as Minerva rolled her eyes at  
  
Albus. After the meal had dissapeared from the plates, the Headmistress  
  
gave her yearly speech.  
  
" Remember. The Forbidden Forest if OFF LIMITS. That includes  
  
you Mr. Dumbledore." She gave a pointed glance at Alberforth, who  
  
went beet red and sunk into his seat. Professor Falindir smiled gently  
  
at him among the fits of laughter.  
  
" What did he do?" Harry whispered to Albus and Minerva.  
  
" Ummmm...it has to do with goats." Harry fought to keep his face  
  
quizzical. But he recalled the goat obsession. He made a mental note to  
  
ask Dumbledore to tell him the whole story when he got back. Soon  
  
they were all dismissed to go to bed. Trudging up, Harry sunk into his  
  
old routine until he looked at his 'charges'. They were still in danger.  
  
And until the threat was passed, he knew he'd be as paranoid as Alastor  
  
Moody in a room full of strangers.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Had to throw in the Moody thing. Couldn't resist.Well, I have 19 more days until I get out of school. Let us all hope I manage to get a B- in Bio. I think I got a C on the last test. *AAARRRGGGHHH***  
  
AAAnyway, did anyone try my fic challenge on TMAAT? I think I put it on TMAAT....just checking. Well, until I write again!  
  
Cheers, Karuri, A.K.A Child of the Dawn 


	5. ch4: Where the Plot Finally Appears

I got an F+ (58...why not 60?) on that test.....crud. So I have to get an A on the next one.  
  
AAAnyway, before I fall into self-hate, I better get this done for ya ^_^.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes to the canopy of his bed. For a minute he  
  
lay there, thinking if he should wake Ron, then remmebering when  
  
he was. That made him remember that today was Tuesday: Quidditch  
  
Triouts before breakfast. He shot out of bed, dressed, and ran down to  
  
the main hall, outside, and to the Pitch faster than you can say 'feh'.  
  
Upon arriving, he noticed the current members standing in the middle.  
  
" Welcome all," Albus said to the small crowd," I am the Captain this  
  
year, so I guess I should start this thing! We are in need of two Beaters.  
  
So, I want each of you to sucessfully defend Amy Greer. Got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded. And one by one the demosntrated thier skills, getting  
  
a smile from Albus. But Harry knew from his eyes that Albus was not  
  
yet impressed.  
  
" Your turn Daniel!" Harry mounted the broom: A SilverOwl.  
  
" GO!" Harry took off into the air. Now no one mattered. He was  
  
where he belonged and nothing exhisted but himself and his goal. The  
  
Blugers came at Amy like a bat out of hell. SLAM!!!!!  
  
" Damn, he can fly!", exclaimed Amy's twin, Sarah. Harry didn't hear  
  
her however, he was fully concentrated on the blugers. He smacked  
  
another one that was aimed at Amy's head, and then it was all over.  
  
Landing to the crowd below, Harry felt at ease. As slow as the Silver  
  
Owl was to him, the short play had made him feel at home. At once he  
  
was surrounded by his new team members, all of which wanted to tell  
  
him he was one of them now.  
  
" Daniel, that was awsome!"  
  
" Bloody Hell you...oh damn!"  
  
" Great! Welcome to the team!" Even the other try-outs were excited.  
  
But Harry got a chance to see Albus and Minerva over the sea of heads.  
  
Minerva was smiling, her eyes full of energy. And Albus's blue eyes  
  
sparkled at him in the same way they were when Harry did something  
  
to be proud of.  
  
' I won't let you down.'  
  
**************  
  
Harry had one hell of a time when school really picked up. He  
  
was studying advanced magic he should not be learning and it was  
  
draining him. Only the memory of his mentors lying as dead in the  
  
future kept him going. Minerva proved to be a help, as she was the  
  
one who rr-read the chapters with him and aided him whenever she  
  
could. And between that and Albus's training after classes, Harry  
  
was surviving. Soon Halloween was looming ahead like a present  
  
you knew was there but couldn't open yet. The castle itself was  
  
in a hightened state of excitement. One Saturday after a game  
  
(they had FLATTENED Slytherin 250-70!) Harry found himself  
  
walking between Alberforth and Minerva, with Albus on Minerva's  
  
left side in Hogsmeade.  
  
" So, where to guys?", asked Alberforth. Harry checked the  
  
Galleons in his pocket. He should have plenty for the year....  
  
" Zonko's!"  
  
" No way Albus! I'm not getting pulled into another prank!!!!!"  
  
" Ah, Minervaaaa! I do not always get us in trouble!"  
  
" Yeah!", piped Alberforth," that's MY job!" Harry laughed.  
  
He would have never guessed the Headmaster and the Deputy  
  
Heasmistress were so much fun to be around.  
  
" Do too"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
" Do TOO!"  
  
" I do not!" Or, for that matter, so childish. Harry found himself  
  
overcome with laughed by the time they reached the Three  
  
Broomsticks. He knew something was up when the two stopped thier  
  
argument, which had really turned into friendly banter about five  
  
minutes before.  
  
" It's the slut.", said Minerva blankly. Harry followed her eyes to a  
  
gorgeous blonde girl sitting at a table in the corner. Her eyes flashed  
  
angrily to the group, but mostly at Minerva.  
  
" Why is she a slut?", asked Harry as they sait down.  
  
" oh, Selena? She kissed on three boys, then had the nerve to ask  
  
Albus to be her boyfriend." Harry was disgusted. Too bad she was  
  
such a brat, or she'd make a great girlfriend. But Selena flew out of  
  
thier minda when Madam Schweppes brought them each a bottle of  
  
Butterbeer. They laughed and talked all night. During thier chatter  
  
Selena's eyes never left Albus's face and Harry began to see why.  
  
Minerva was VERY close to Albus, and he later noted that said teen's  
  
arm was around her waist. Did Harry think was he thought he was  
  
thinking? Were they in love with each other??? No, Harry reasoned,  
  
they couldn't. But memories of the pair gave him other ideas. He  
  
hadn't imagined Professor Dumbledore's hand on Tabby's when  
  
Hagrid came back from Azkaban. And was she ever far from him?  
  
Suddenly everythign clicked. There was many times when Harry had  
  
noticed something. Like when Colin had been petrified. Both had said  
  
the other had found Colin. But they had found him together. Harry  
  
grinned. He looked around for Selene, but she had left. Then he spoke.  
  
" You two are a good couple.", he said. Albus and Minerva looked  
  
where they were, and blushed.  
  
" It's nothing."  
  
" We are NOT!"  
  
" Oh shut up. You are.", said Alberforth. The couple smiled at Harry.  
  
" I guess I should have stopped at the third bottle, eh?"  
  
***************************************************  
  
" Master, I have news." said the Deatheater. it's master  
  
grinned wickedly from under his cloak.  
  
" And what news would that be, Zero-one?"  
  
" The boy, Harry, he seems suspicious....." Voldermort  
  
threw off the cloak, hissing.  
  
" Then you messed up!!" He sent the Critacius Curse at  
  
the Deatheater. Screams filled the air and suddenly stopped.  
  
" Now, go back to your post my spy. Do not fail me, and you  
  
will have your reward." the Deatheaster regained composure.  
  
" I won't. I want my 'reward'."  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUN! LOL.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
GEM: Well, at least your done. I have two more High School years and 4 college ahead of me, and if I don't get an A on my Bio test, I won't live even that long......  
  
Laura: No fare! Well, thanx for the review  
  
PrincessWitch: I guess no one likes Bio.....LOL  
  
Silveretta: TMAAT is 'The Many Adventures of Another Trio'. ^_^  
  
LinZE: nice song insert. LOL and yes, they are useful. I made that spell up at the last second too.  
  
Kemenran: I'll update as fast as I can!  
  
Desiree: sigh, yes they do.  
  
Lemon_Drop: Thank you *huggles you*.  
  
Sorry to anyone I forgot!! Thanks to everyone who reads my fics.  
  
* ** *** **** *** ** * ATTENTION!!!!!!  
  
Anyone read DBZ fics? Or like DBZ? Then read 'Hands of Blood' by my friend Akira Kitano!  
  
Summary: A girl from our world is brutally murdered, but she is miraculously revived in  
The world of DBZ!!!! She is soon accepted into our beloved group and  
becomes part of a family. But the circumstances of her murder will come back  
to haunt her. And then she must face a new enemy that will ruin everything in  
her new life......... 


	6. ch5: Where Voldie Rears His Ugly Head

*grins* So sorry for the wait Minna-sama! I am stressed to kill right now. FINALS ARE UPON ME!!!! ACK!!!  
  
O_O hehe....Nothing new with me besides stress re-entering my life. Just saw the Animatrix...and I'm so inspired, I'm going to write! Oh..and I've seen X-men and am now the proud passenger of three ships: AD/MM, Storm/Prof. X, and Logan/Rogue. *dances*  
  
Ok...rant over. have fun......  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry lay in bed that night unable to sleep. What had come  
  
over his future teacher? Why would she believe that crap about  
  
Dumbledore??!! How could anyone listen to anything bad about  
  
him?  
  
" And on top of it all, I have no clue when they die and who is going  
  
to do it. Voldie can't just waltz in here.", he whispered to himself.  
  
Rolling over, he picked up the photo (moving of course) of himself,  
  
Alberforth, Albus, and Minerva. They were smiling and laughing,  
  
Albus occasionally kissing Tabby on the cheek. He smiled wearily.  
  
' I wish I had your advise Professors.' He had never quite realized  
  
just how much he needed them for parent-type things until now. Sure,  
  
he had Sirius, but the poor guy never could come see Harry while on  
  
the run. So he had turned to Dumbledore when he needed  
  
understanding and Mcgonagall when he needed a kick back in line.  
  
And he'd given trust and love to them both, withought even realizing  
  
it. And he'd fail when they needed HIM to save THEM.  
  
" I will NOT fail.", he said. But words weren't enough. So he came  
  
back to Minerva. He had seen something in her eyes, something sinister  
  
that he couldn't quite place, but he felt as if the entire mystery would be  
  
solved if he figured it out. That gleamed, dazed look. What was it?  
  
There was a word, no, a name! A name was the answer.  
  
"Agh!", He managed to say into his pillow as his scar burned green  
  
in his head. His scar.......Voldermort was pissed off, bad. He jumped out  
  
of bed in such a rush that he knocked over his bag. As he turned to  
  
leave and find Minerva, something from his spilled bag caugh his  
  
attention. It was the fang of Slytherin's Baslisk. It was like one of those  
  
jigsaw puzzles with the missing piece that fell under the table. You just  
  
had to look where you least expected it to be. The fang, The Serpant  
  
and Tom, Ginny, her eyes as she lay in the chamber. Glazed like  
  
Minerva's. And Tom's betrayal that caught him off guard. He flung  
  
his school cloak over his sholders, lacing the to his uniform he had  
  
tried to sleep in. He practically flew down the stairs, panic rising with  
  
each step. He peeked in the girl's dorms. Minerva's bed was empty.  
  
He was really paniced now, until a voice started him from his thoughts.  
  
" Daniel?? Why are you up?" He turned.  
  
"Albus, no time to waste. She's gone and might die if we take too  
  
long!" No mstake, the young man's face went into "Holy-shit-I'll-lose-  
  
her" mode. He grabbed a cloak, and invisibility cloak, over his sholders  
  
and nodded his understanding. Soon both were in the Main Hall and  
  
out the double doors, a little slower as to avoid Mr. Darkloom's eyes  
  
under the cloak.  
  
" Where....do...you..think..she....is?", panted Albus when they reached  
  
the large Elm tree. Harry scanned the grounds. What would Tom do to  
  
make her suffer a seemingly 'natural' death?  
  
" What is Tabby's biggest fear?" Dumbledore's now slightly  
  
frightening eyes widened.  
  
" The Bloody lake! She hates water..let's go." But Harry wasen't  
  
about to risk loseing him too.  
  
" I'm sorry about this." Albus turned, sensing a change in his friend,  
  
to see a wand pointed at him.  
  
" Daniel, why?"  
  
" Because you need to live, or.....I won't exhist." Harry had to spill it.  
  
He had to to save the man he owed all too. Dumbledore just stood there.  
  
"Your from the future." Harry smiled grimly.  
  
"Duerme!" He shouted. The sleeping spell worked like a charm.  
  
(Pardon the pun, I didn't do it on purpose) No wizard in Britain but a  
  
few dozen knew it. Dumbledore was out like a light.  
  
'Thank you Hermione. I put by Senora Knox to good use.' He covered Albus  
  
in his cloak and hid him in the tree's shadows. Then he was off in a  
  
sprint towards the lake, illuminated by the moonlight. His breath  
  
quickened, almost gaging him as he raced towards Tabby. He soon  
  
caught her in his sights, wading knee-deep in the water. Her eyes, on  
  
closer inspection, had no pupils. They were just pools of dark brown.  
  
"Tabby! Tabby!", he called out, but she just kept going further.  
  
Harry's heart was beating wildly in his cheast. And then he saw him, a  
  
black figure against the light.  
  
'Tom', Harry thought, but kept his pace. But Minerva was already  
  
up to her cheast in the frigid waters, not even shivering.  
  
SLAM!!!! Harry was suddenly hit with a blasting curse just as he saw  
  
an awakened Albus coming over the hill.  
  
' How _DOES_ he do that?' But his eyes instead beheld Voldermort,  
  
grinning down at him.  
  
"Hello boy....ready to die?"  
  
"Go to Hell!", Harry spat, his scar burning jet black this time. He  
  
turned his head to warn Albus to get away, but it was to his horror that  
  
the young man's eyes were just like Minerva's, who was now stopped in  
  
her suicidal path. Voldermort turned to him, grinning maliciously. He  
  
pointed to Harry.  
  
"I think this will be quite a twist. Kill him." And Albus ran down to  
  
Harry, lifting him up in one hand.  
  
"Professor! No! It's me, Harry!" There was no response. The wise,  
  
comforting eyes were cold as ice and as blank as one dead. Harry found  
  
himself then flung down, hard. Then a blasting curse. And another.  
  
Harry felt as if he were near death. Death at the hands of his  
  
Headmaster, who'd either be killed or forced to wake up knowing who  
  
he killed.  
  
"Aren't you going to fight back boy?"  
  
"No! I'd rather die than hurt or betray him!"  
  
"How loyal...pah! Then you die like your filthy Mudblood mother,  
  
half-blood!" Harry found strength to sneer.  
  
" Look who's talking. Your father was a muggle, itiot." His mind  
  
gasped. Where had this come from? But he had no time to think, as an  
  
Unforgiveable was pushed onto him. He screamed. He'd never imagined  
  
it this powerful, but the young man giving it was no ordernary guy. He  
  
looked up once he had strength to see Voldermort walking towards  
  
Minerva, and Albus standing above him, ready to finish him.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry I've let you down", he said to the young man.  
  
The blue eyes widened in shock, the the colors swirled to a half-concious  
  
look.  
  
"There is no way I'd ever be disappointed in you, Harry." He knew  
  
his real name? Harry looked up again, and Albus was offering his hand  
  
to get up.  
  
"You broke the enchantment!" Albus smiled.  
  
"You got through to me. Thanks Daniel." He didn't realize what he  
  
had said in the least!  
  
"AIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!! Albus!! Help meee!" Minerva screamed.  
  
Voldermort was holding her up by her neck a few feet above the middle  
  
of the Lake. Albus was in seconds half-way there by the time Harry  
  
realized what happened. Minerva fell as he got closer, and closer.  
  
Voldermort was grinning now.  
  
"IMMOBULA! (sp?)" Harry wrenched his wand to the left, catching  
  
the Dark Lord offguard. He flew about ten feet away.  
  
"Minervaa!!!", It was Albus's scream as he plunged into the cold  
  
water. Time began to speed up, as it does with all dreaded events, as  
  
she plunged back into the water. She would drown in seconds.  
  
"Tabby!", Harry ran, although he knew he'd never make it.  
  
She would die! She was dying! And he was helpless to save her.  
  
'Professor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(glade I got that out of my system) ^_^  
  
I know that was evil, I'm sorry. Almost done though! Then I have a little Minerva-centric fic....and then Marai, and this saga is over. Then the series featuring Honou Messenger the Witch! I'm so excited about her!  
  
See ya soon! 


	7. ch6: Where Hope Flies In

I can't believe J.K.R killed who she did in bk 5!!! I think a few people cried a bit. But, my goddess, it was good!! Got to see a woman dressed like Prof. Mcgonagall (lucky for no one dressed as Dumbledore *giggle*) and the cutest attempts at Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Borders Bookstore party.  
  
I WAS a bit freaked out when Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy walked by (they really looked the parts.)  
  
But, I decided to not keep you all in suspense any longer. So...have fun.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
'PROFESSSOR!!!!!' Harry finally got to the water's edge, and  
  
immediatly jumped in. He gasped, feeling the freezing waters engulf  
  
him. Down below the surface, he could make out two forms, one limp  
  
and the other struggling to get up. Harry let out his hand, diving down  
  
as fast as he could. A hand grasped his, and he found himself gasping  
  
for air seconds later.  
  
"Is....she...ok...are you?" he managed. Albus looked at Minerva  
  
worridly, she was horribly pale and did not appear to be breathing.  
  
The two set her on the bank, waves of panic still flowing over them.  
  
Harry pushed down on her, right below the ribs, and stream of water  
  
came out of her mouth. Tilting her head to the left, he pushed again,  
  
and more water came out.  
  
'Good thing I watched TLC.' But to Albus, he said his instructions.  
  
"Breath into her mouth, she only needs to be forced to breath and  
  
she'll have a chance!" He nodded, following what Harry said. Soon she  
  
began to couch and sputter, but remained in Albus's lap, weak from the  
  
lack of air.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" came a loathsome cry from the lake.  
  
Voldemort rose out of the water, red eyes blazing like flame. He flew at  
  
the couple on the ground, but Harry hit him by hand, knocking him off  
  
course slightly. He whipped out his wand, and, turning his head, yelled.  
  
"Get her out of here! I'll hold him off!" Had he bothered to think on it  
  
he would have remembered those words had been his father's last.  
  
Albus sat there stubbornly, but a look at Minerva gave him incentive  
  
enough to get away. As his form dissapeared, Harry turned to face  
  
Voldemort.  
  
"I knew YOU'D be here, boy....." he hissed as his eyes narrowed in  
  
hate.  
  
" I knew YOU'D be here, bastard." Voldemort sneered. For a slow  
  
moment, the two stared each other down.  
  
"How sweet of you Potter," Voldemort said," saving that thorn in my  
  
side....." He trailed off, but the silence spoke more than his hissed  
  
words. In a second, however, he had sprang forward, wand at the  
  
ready.  
  
"AVADA KEDARVA!!!"  
  
"IMMOBULUS!" Once again thier wands touched, sending the gold  
  
light-cage out around them. But this time, no spirits came. With a jolt,  
  
Harry realized his parents, Bertha, the old man, and Cedric hadn't died  
  
yet, and so were of no help to him, despite the wands being connected  
  
by two from a time when they were dead. Harry found it harder to hold  
  
on to the connection. Soon he was failing, panicing, letting his grip slide  
  
under the impressive weight of the magic. What would happen to his  
  
teachers? His friends? Himself? How many would die when Voldemort  
  
AND Grindelwald ruled all?  
  
" They'll be slaughtered. All of Hogwarts first of all!" Harry said  
  
aloud. But positive incentive or not, he was weakening all the same.  
  
' But.....somehow he must win....Dumbledore.....CAN...win!' As his  
  
grip lessened and the small ball of light came closer, a beautiful, loving  
  
note penetrated the thick, gloomy air.  
  
"Fawkes." Harry and Voldemort said in unison. Harry stiffled a  
  
laugh as he recalled Dumbledore's words.  
  
' You must have shown me real loyalty down there in the chamber,  
  
Harry. Only that could have called...Fawkes to you.' Loyalty to  
  
Dumbledore.....  
  
Up above, a flurry of scarlet, orange, and yellow plumage announced  
  
that Fawkes was there, sending out several heartening notes that made  
  
Harry gain control. But he was too tired.  
  
'C'mon Fawkes, what do I do?'  
  
CLANK!  
  
"Ow!!!" Metal hit him square on the head, making him dizzy for a  
  
moment. He grabbed at it, finding himself looking at the sword of  
  
Griffindor. He knew what to do. Harry moved his hand, allowing  
  
the connection to break. Before he hit the ground, the now  
  
cheerful phoenix grabbed him in his talons, giving him a nice, soft  
  
landing. He then flew off in the direction of the castle.  
  
" I hate you, you damn turkey!" said Voldemort murderously.  
  
If anyone else had said that, Harry would have chuckled. But the  
  
foul beast before him deserved no such thing.  
  
"So Harry. It's a swordfight you want....fine!" He flung out his  
  
hand, muttering the following in Parseltongue:  
  
'Here my, honored one!  
  
Greater than the lion fool!  
  
Stronger than the three combined!  
  
Give me the power than hates the sun!  
  
Give me the strongest tool!  
  
Make the power of light be undermind!  
  
SWORD! RETURN!~~~'  
  
Harry shivered as a dark shadow formed in his outstreached  
  
hand. It twisted and writhed until it became a sword. The hilt was  
  
made of pure silver, shaped like two snakes twisting togther. The  
  
blade itself was black as midnight, yet fleaked with shots of green.  
  
'Typical......and me without a lesson in my life.' He readied the  
  
sword as he'd seen on movie posters. It was heavey, but manageable  
  
enough for what he needed. He didn't know how to swordfight, but  
  
he'd gotton '" Chants for the Wandless: When There is No Hope"'  
  
seemingly from no one on his birthday. So he went to work as his  
  
opponent examind his sword; the Dark Lord seemed in no hurry  
  
to kill him.  
  
"Pagawa san Fa! Pagawa san Fa! Pagawa san Fa!" He chanted  
  
it over and over, feeling his magic flow into thw weapon. And frankly,  
  
it scared him. He had never done this before, nor read into it much.  
  
But the situaltion WAS hopeless, so he followed Sirius's favorite phrase  
  
of the moment: "Do it or die.", which he used jokingly when Harry was  
  
slow in doing something he should be doing. Voldemort caught his low  
  
chanting, and he seemed quite suprised for a moment. However, it  
  
didn't last. He charged at Harry with a cry of fury. Harry blocked,  
  
feeling the pain in his arms from the impact. He struck, and again  
  
there was a block. Then another, and another in quick succession.  
  
A final clang, and Harry found he could not lift the sword, so weary  
  
was he in body and spirit. Voldemort bore down on him, grinning  
  
meneacingly.  
  
"What a fool you little brat I- OOPH!" He fell to the side, dragging  
  
the sword on the grass as a result. Two hands added to Harry's own  
  
on the hilt of Gryffindor's sword.  
  
"Hurry Daniel!" said Albus. Harry sighed in exasperation, but lifted  
  
again. They swung as Voldemort got up. The gash they made didn't kill,  
  
but it wounded him, which was all they needed. The Dark Lord was  
  
beaten by two teenagers, albeit special ones. With a weary sigh, both  
  
collapsed on the soft grass.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
In my word, Sirius will ALWAYS be there, so nyah nyah! LOL  
  
GTG, I'm sleepy and it's 10:00 pm. BYE! 


	8. ch7: Where Harry Goes Home

A/N: Pagawa san Fa is from Outlaw Star, if anybody caught that. It's the chant that creepy girl in pink says to power up her attacks.  
  
I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter as much as you did! I still laugh myself at the "I hate you, you damn turkey!" line. ^_^;  
  
They didn't kill Voldie yet, the real death will be as J.K.R likes. I really have no love for the ending scene, so I wont' embaress myself in trying to push out a fic about it. Sorry  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Harry's eyelids felt heavy, and it took a serious mental discussion for  
  
him to finally open his eyes. He was gently greeted by the ceiling of the  
  
Hospital wing. Harry moved his head from side to side and took in both  
  
Albus and Minerva, both of whom seemed a little worse for the wear,  
  
but alive.  
  
' All's well that ends well, I guess.' He thought, smiling for the first  
  
time since the evening before. Everthing considered, it had been a  
  
wonderful adventure for him. The sound of soft footfalls stirred him  
  
from his thoughts. Entering the room at a somewhat dignified pace,  
  
was Headmistress Falindir, her hair done up in a braided bun.  
  
"Ah, they sleep still. Good, I may talk to you plainly." She sat down  
  
at the foot of his bed, still smiling.  
  
"First, I must thank you Harry. You've shown braverly beyond what  
  
is expected of you." Harry blushed.  
  
"It was something else, fighting your greatest foe for others." He  
  
looked away, at the two he saved and said:  
  
"I was just doing what they would do for me." Professor Falindir's  
  
eyes lit up. She looked over her other students lovingly.  
  
" I always knew they'd amount to something great. Too bad they will  
  
soon part in the worst way." Harry's head snapped up. The  
  
Headmistress's voice had changed mid-sentence and he found a far  
  
away look in her eyes. But just as quickly the look faded. She blinked.  
  
"Dear Goddess, did the Sight come on me?" Harry nodded, gaping.  
  
"Your a Seer!" She nodded.  
  
"But don't tell me what you heared. If I could not recall what I said,  
  
then I was not meant to hear it. Oh, I almost forgot..." Professor  
  
Falindir put mer hand in her robe pocket and pulled out his time-  
  
turner.  
  
"I do believe it is set. All you need to do is press the silver button in  
  
the center." She pointed at a small, shiny button that seemed to hold  
  
off the effects of the time-turner.  
  
" Can I say goodbye to them?"  
  
"Certainly, child." She kissed his forehead like a grandmother  
  
would, then took her leave. Harry, after she had gone, slipped out  
  
of bed and went behind a curtain to change. By the time he came  
  
out, both his friends were sitting up in thier beds.  
  
" Hi. Are you two ok?" Both nodded.  
  
"As 'ok' as one can be after some pycho tries to drown them."  
  
said Minerva dryly. She still looked quite pale from a lack of oxygen.  
  
"Thank you Daniel. We'd have died for certain without you." Harry  
  
grinned sheepishly, all the while shaking his head.  
  
"You saved us in truth, Albus. If you hadn't come back, I'd have be  
  
run through." He sighed.  
  
"But I'm going home today."  
  
"WHY?" Both said a little louder than necessary, earning a  
  
reproving glare from Madam Wylie.  
  
" Because my godfather is taking me in, hopefully. And my  
  
Transfiguration teacher will have a heart attack when she finds  
  
out what I did this year. So I'd rather not add tardyness to her list  
  
of things I should be punished for." At this he laughed, along with  
  
Albus. Minerva frowned.  
  
"Well, she had a right too be upset with you." Then she, too, burst  
  
into laughter. Harry got up then, hugging Minerva and shaking Albus's  
  
hand. He felt for the time turner as he turned to leave, but pulled  
  
something else out. It was a box of Bertie Bots Alberforth had given  
  
him. Looking inside, he found all of them to be earwax flavored. He  
  
stopped, grinning.  
  
" Heeey Albus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Want a Bertie Bots?"  
  
"Sure." Harry grined again, and, as he pressed the silver button  
  
outside the ward, he heared a distinct lament.  
  
"Alas! Earwax!!!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Almost forgot to put that in. LOL.  
  
There's only the epilogue to go, then I saw adeu! For now, at least..... 


	9. epilogue: Where the Trouble Ends

*^_^* I love you guys, really, I do.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has left nice reviews! Especially to the II girls who either reviewed or pestered me until I did up another chapter. But the end is nigh for this ficcie! Make sure to look for 'Junior Mints' a MM musing soon!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The room came into sharp focus for Harry about ten seconds after  
  
he set the turner to take him home. He was lying right where he had  
  
been when he left. He was even still under the sheets. But by the looks  
  
of things, it had been at least a few days since he had left for the past.  
  
"Ah, your awake Harry." He started, hardly believing who's voice  
  
it was that spoke to him. Harry whirled around in bed to see the smiling  
  
face of Albus Dumbledore. Without thinking, he jumped from the bed  
  
and threw his arms around the old man's neck.  
  
"OOF! hehehe..nice to see you awake too, my boy." He said as Harry  
  
released him. Harry grinned, wiping a stray tear away from his eyes.  
  
" You did well Harry." came the unmistakable voice of Professor  
  
Mcgonagall from behind him. Her lips were not pursed in disapproval  
  
as Harry had expected, but in a smile that was one from her youth.  
  
"When did you wake up?" He asked, a bit confused. Both teachers  
  
were dressed in newer robes than before.  
  
" Right after you left."  
  
"What?!" Dumbledore smiled and took a seat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"You see, the minute you went back to our schooldays, all you did  
  
was automatically integrated into our pasts. And as you may already  
  
know, what happens when one goes on these little excursions is most  
  
likely meant to happen." Harry nodded, and suddenly the headmaster's  
  
words before they all fell unconcious sunk in.  
  
"You, you _knew_! You knew I was Daniel!"  
  
"Indeed he did Harry." said Professor Mcgonagall with  
  
an uncommon laugh.  
  
"Actually I thought you were your father. You should have  
  
seen the look on my face when your father walked into the Great  
  
Hall as a first year. But when he died, I must admit I wondered if you  
  
had ever exhisted."  
  
"And that was why Albus had that odd look on his face when you  
  
came to Hogwarts. I was quite suprised myself." Professor Mcgonagall  
  
sat down beside him, a sly smile appearing on her face.  
  
" I must say, quite clever realizing to give him that Earwax flavored  
  
Bertie Bots. Too bad you missed the look on his face." Dumbledore  
  
glared at him quite boyishly.  
  
"That was disgusting. My poor mouth has never gotten over it!"  
  
Harry gufawed.  
  
"You know, it's going to be weired now. I mean, having two of your  
  
friends as your teachers is not a normal occurance, is it?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. But anyway, you should get some rest before  
  
supper tonight. Ronald and Hermione have been worried about you."  
  
With that, they both rose to leave. As he lay himself down again, Harry  
  
knew he saw a flash of gold. And then another question popped into his  
  
weary head.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he said, watching them stop at the doors," Did you  
  
two ever be sensible and make something of your relationship?" Harry  
  
wished at that moment he had a camera, for Dumbledore went beat red  
  
while Professor Mcgonagall smiled serenely. Slowly, she took the  
  
headmaster's hand in hers and raised them. Two golden bands were on  
  
each of thier ring fingers. An emerald shone on an engagement ring on  
  
Professor Mcgonagall's finger, just above her wedding band.  
  
" Too bad you couldn't have been there for the wedding ceremony."  
  
Fin  
  
*************************************************************  
  
;_; I'm sorry that ended so crappily. But it was cute in it's own way, I suppose. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, and to everyone who just read. I'll not be posting or writing 'Junior Mints' for a while, as I have II-HM to finished, Comic-con to attend, and my DBZ fic 'Legacy of Shadow' to add on to. But I promise to get 'JM' up by next Monday. (I hope, at least)  
  
Cheers,  
  
Child of the Dawn 


End file.
